


Shawn and Juliet: A Fashion-Forward

by ClaireFisher



Series: Words In Between [7]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Shules, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Emily Bloom didn't know about a lot of things, but one thing she was sure: she wanted someone to look at her the way Shawn Spencer looked at Juliet O'Hara.Post-Episode 02x15: Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Words In Between [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Shawn and Juliet: A Fashion-Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another fanfic part of the series Words In Between, which consist of extensions of my short stories posted in my multi-chap fic All Seasons With You :)
> 
> This one was a request made by the lovely PrePsychPineappleLover! She asked me to explore Emily's point of view through this ep (which was something I was longing to do too)! Thank you for your so kind support and this lovely idea! I hope this fits your expectations! <3
> 
> Although this piece doesn't explore either Shawn's or Juliet's point of view, I believe still is completely Shules! 
> 
> Also, I must say that I'm not a fashion expert and the pieces of information regarding this particular area were all retrieved from some little research I did on the internet so if there's any fashion-related inaccuracy I apologize in advance!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little piece and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3

_**Fashion-forward** Definition: There are styles that are not currently in trend but are so good that will become fashionable pretty soon. Fashion-forward also refers to people who have their fashion game right and know what will become a trend in the near future.  _

Emily Bloom didn’t know about a lot of things. 

She didn’t know how to ride a bike despite the tireless instances of her parents in teaching her, losing their grip on the vehicle so she could pedal on her own, but not even her bright pink training wheels could prevent the mortifying falls, leaving her with a skinned knee and injured pride.

She didn’t know how to cook, not even boil a single egg, which caused her to be left out by her grandmother who was, without a hint of a doubt, one of the best cooks of that side of the Atlantic and who longed for a granddaughter for whom she would pass her skill and secret recipes. Her sister inherited all of those things, along with the affection of their beloved nana. 

She didn’t know that leaving the old beautiful rainy England to pursue her dreams at another country would cause her so many, “adventures” to lack of better description, such as witnessing not one but two crimes, being the victim of a third, and ending up with a company, which she fought to reshape and remodel to her taste and for the better, a place where their employees could find a family and, in a sense, a home. 

She didn’t know much about love, having only experienced it when she was a teenager with free time to kill and a best friend who would set her up with all the cute boys at her school. Now, as time became scarce and restless, she couldn't see any prospects of improvement in that area of her life.

But one thing she knew about, much so that it became her true passion.

Fashion.

From gowns and garments dated from the early 1800s to the finest French Haute Couture. Everything that was trending, every piece of new clothing on the market, every object in her sight an inspiration for new designs. 

So extended was her knowledge that fashion became the lens through which she saw life and its chaos. 

It was the language she spoke, the metaphor to all the personal concepts she had about the world and people, and the only thing keeping her sane through the long years of her young age until she was old enough, mature to pursue her dreams and get rid of the labels addressed to her even if she was diving into a place where labeling was the main and first thing to happen with any of its sympathizers and creators.

And as amazing and elegant as fashion could be, the small break she took from it, even if it was forced and caused by unfortunate circumstances such as being strapped to a hospital bed for a period of four days, Emily got the chance to rest and, inconspicuously, analyze, much like she does with her designs and creations, the last events in her life along with the people in it.

The main subject under her careful inspection was love. 

She may not be one of the few lucky ones to find her match somewhere in this big ocean of possibilities but she sure knew how to spot one when she saw it. 

And when she saw Black for the first time, love glinted in his eyes.

When he stepped, late at night in her office, at the time Ciaobella’s one, sheepish smile, complimenting her drawings all the while he stared at her with his green orbits, concealing much more than she was capable to dissect, Emily saw that fluttering love, as a glaze that brought a unique shine to his stare.

On the outside though, she could see his flirty nature, the posture of a man with a bruised ego but who, on normal circumstances, thought highly of himself and wasn’t afraid to brag about his good looks. And Emily wouldn't deny that, indeed, the man was a fine piece of art, professionally speaking, of course, and it was almost comical seeing how pitiful he looked under the mocking of his “fellow” modeling companions, who couldn't believe, not even for a penny, that Black once glowed under the flashlight of runways. 

Emily, as the shy and timid woman she has always been, couldn't help but feel a small blush crept her cheeks at the prospects of meeting with him later, as he affirmed her, at the funeral they all would have to attend. 

Could that be a little unrespectful of herself? Perhaps. But at the moment, and so caught up by those mysterious feelings painted in his eyes, she didn’t think much about the dreadful place they would be meeting.

Soon, what was just an accidental death became the opening of a murder investigation and before Emily could take a breath, she found herself in control of a fashion company that she worked for years and that, in a matter of hours, she became owner and ready to change it completely.

Black was long forgotten, along with the pleasant possibility of meeting with him or engaging further at the exploration of those flattering and undecipherable feelings concealed in his smile. 

She had a company to run. 

But then, as to remind herself of those unprocessed thoughts, a young woman, a blond detective that conveyed both sweetness and authority on her smile, marched inside her chaotic office, following her while she barked orders to her employees in the most sympathetic way she could, while she tried to multitask. 

It was only when Emily finally paused, redirecting her attention at the Detective on her tow, who soon she discovered to be named Juliet O’Hara, that she was reminded of a recent memory dancing in her mind the last couple of days. 

Something in her blue eyes… Familiar…. Almost like…

Before any assumptions, certainty struck her and Emily was positive she saw that same sparkle at somebody else’s eyes, that unrevealed emotion. 

And there she knew it all.

It was love. 

And she saw it in Black's eyes. 

But at the moment though, when the elegant but not dressing accordingly to her beauty Detective, kept inquiring about her alibi, Emily didn't connect the dots and settled with answering the posed questions all the while taking advantage of the situation to encourage that brilliant woman standing in front of her to explore the benefits fashion could do to her without taking her credibility away.

It was 2008, after all. 

Emily wouldn’t ask her to plunge her head into the return of the 70’s dressing code, with its color block dresses or rubber skirts. But a well-cut skirt suit and the correct heels would certainly mesmerize people around her, undoubtedly.

And if the designer could do any good to humankind, advising that Detective would be her good deed. 

So, Emily proceeded with her life, juggling her time between her new company, the police case she found herself caught in the middle of, and her necessity to create some new designs to exhibit on the next Fashion Week only three months away.

Little did she know that, after she was poisoned by her smoothie dinner, things would take an incredible turn. 

Next thing she knew, an IV was connected to her hand and Black was sitting next to her hospital bed. 

The confusion she felt once awake supplanted the new wave of feelings bubbling in her chest at the acknowledgment that such a handsome man, with whom she interacted very shortly, was by her side. 

And there, more than facts were clarified. 

Indeed, Black wasn’t a model but instead a Detective, who later she discovered to be psychic, even if she didn’t quite believe in the last part, and whose name was Shawn Spencer.

All that time he was working undercover, collecting information to help the police to build a case.

She also discovered that regardless of any giddy feelings in her heart or the girly giggles she left at the solitude of her office, those few nights ago, were short-lived as she realized something was happening on the backstage while she stood at the runway. 

Through the glass window of her room, Emily spotted the blond Detective, Juliet, her cell phone connected to her ear while Shawn tried to explain himself to the designer. His slightly worried smile and the care he had in his eyes almost deceived her into believing that he would fulfill his promise of visiting her during her period at the hospital.

All was clarified though when she saw the way he looked at Juliet. 

Emily never stood a chance. 

Because he looked at the Detective as if she was the most beautiful of all women, somehow a goddess walking just outside one of the old paintings she recoiled seeing at her art books in college. 

She was his Louboutin scarpin, his Oscar de la Renta dress, his Gucci handbag, his Channel n.5 perfume. 

The way Shawn Spencer looked at Juliet O’Hara was the same way Emily looked at her creations and the way she longed for someone to look at her, someday. 

And it was almost as adorable as it seemed frustrating how they were completely obvious to their mutual attraction that, clearly, overpowered beauty barriers. 

But the confidence Shawn carried in himself, even if it was a little deflated as she could perceive, and the determination she saw Juliet haul in her bones clarified Emily of a precious fact.

Shawn and Juliet were fashion-forward.

It was only a matter of when they will understand that they’re bound to happen. 

So Emily Bloom settled her heart in waiting for her own Prada boots because that possible Givenchy suit with bright bluish-green eyes could only look at her as a second hand H&M flats. 

A lot happened in her life and now, as she was discharged from the hospital and back to business, Emily viewed herself as a new person. Somehow more confident, more prone to take risks, braver to confront her family regarding her talents and life choices, more secure than she had ever been to build a fashion empire but, most of all, sure that she wanted someone in her life who loved and cherished her like Shawn Spencer love and cherished Juliet O’Hara. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I just wanted to say that, although I'm aware that the actress who portrays Emily is from New Zeland, I decided to make her British because I felt it would be more fitting to her character and how I decided to portray her in this fic ;)


End file.
